The Burger King
The Burger King is an King by his name was the mascot of Burger King from 2003 until 2011 when he was fired. He tends to like Aurorus and Bizzaro Link alot of times, which makes him a fatherly type of fellow. He has a form when he got annoyed which is Super Sayian Burger King. Personality The Burger King seems to be very hot-headed and eccentric. He has obsessions with many things, especially dinner and Oahing, but he tends to be good fighter and is cool. Early Life The Burger King was born in January 2, 1963 to Martha Templar and Robert Templar and he was raised to be good. In 1967, he, Simon Templar and Blue Yoshi went to Worcestershire Academy (which was the place King Artie formerly went to), but in 1980, they flunked out and met a beautiful woman named Jean Hopkirk (for whom they will marry in 2018, which is for Simon Templar and The Burger King) and became movie and television stars and celebrities. In 1999, he, Blue Yoshi and Simon Templar befriended Fari and Duke Onkled for whom the Anti-Harkinians will ally with and the forms in the Form Wars. In 2003, he joined the Blue Yoshi & Red Yoshi nightclub and became the mascot of Burger King. In 2011, Burger King fired him due to his actions for no reason, at this moment, he became furious. War with Hyrule and later life In 2014, The Burger King joined Gaston's conspiracy against Hyrule, which was occupied with waging the Form Wars at the time. After the war ended in 2018, the group took advantage of Hyrule's weakened state and launched a successful coup and his son (The Burger King Jr) was born. After the Poopocalypse struck Eluryh the next year, The Burger King and his allies' defenses were in ruins and Link and Zelda led a mass uprising. In 2020, The Burger King, like his friends, were defeated and fled to Lorcan City to stop the process of aging. In 2026, he fought with Frollo and Blue Yoshi in a unsuccessful coup to capture Hyrule and save Gaston and defeat Evil Link, but failed as Frollo and Blue Yoshi were captured and imprisoned in at the Hyrule Cryogenics Center and The Burger King escaped Hyrule when he realized that Evil Link was no match for himself. In 2040 he joined the Galactic Templar and Harkinian Alliance (an democracy loyal to its members and to get rid of Yoshkins and Birdo) and took over Burger King. In 2202, he, Blue Yoshi and Simon Templar invaded Hyrule with Zelda to reclaim Hyrule and Blue Yoshi ordered Chuck Norris to kill Wownam Al-Fari. From 4430 to 4450, he fought in the Gay Wars and nuclear war alongside Simon Templar, Blue Yoshi, Duke Onkled, Fari and Zelda, and when Gay Hitler emerged victorious, in 4450, he escaped Hyrule along with Queen Zelda, Blue Yoshi, Fari, Duke Onkled and Simon Templar along with Hylian elves and humans, thus ending Hyrule. After Hyrule was devastated by nuclear war in 7891, the nightclub received alot of attracting to people and the Blue Yoshi & Red Yoshi nightclub became so popular and he fought in the Fourth Hylian Civil War against Yoshi's descendants and his group successfully took over it again. He escaped to the alternative universe (The universe of Blue Yoshi and Simon Templar) in 999,999,999,999,999,999,999 AD as the main universe came to an end. Trivia *He is an King. *He likes beautiful women. *He used to like Yoshkins, but now he hates him, but he now likes Null-class "Adult" Yoshi. *He is beautiful. *He seems to like Royal Dinner. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Simon Templar and Friends